


Bloody Night

by TornThroughTheSwan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThroughTheSwan/pseuds/TornThroughTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to figure out why Gabe isn't acting all himself now that they're on the same team again, soon finding out something a little more than he bargained for.<br/>Inspired by Vampire AU Reaper76 artwork/headcanons on Tumblr, because I'm garbage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waning Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok I am garbage and have not written smut in 500 years, so here goes getting back into the smut dumpster. Reaper76 hell has consumed me, might as well try to contribute something…..  
> This is a Vampire AU, includes bloodplay, begging and is not beta'd, so apologies for any horrible grammer. I am also bilingual but haven't been practicing my Spanish lately but you should get the gist on the phrases (again apologies for better speakers.)  
> First explicit fic I've written in 3 years, please enjoy as this hell has managed to get me out of retirement.

Life had been different after everything that happened. Overwatch being disbanded, the fights, the time not knowing whether or not the next day would be his last. 

Jack spent a lot of his days thinking on what all happened, especially now that Gabriel Reyes was back in his life.   
And not against him either, like for so many years. 

No, Gabe was here, on his side. The dark and reclusive “Reaper” that had hindered his team for so long, was now a hindrance for anyone who dared to fight them. 

But something about Gabe had changed. Not just that he had aged (somewhat, sometimes it seemed when he caught a glance of the man his skin was still youthful, yet marred with scars), but his attitude had shifted. 

There would be times in battle when it seemed that Gabe would lose control, instead of blasting the enemies with a shotgun shell to the torso, he would favor using his sharp claws and tear them limb from limb, letting the blood spatter everywhere.

There were also times when Jack noticed at night Gabe would disappear altogether, hiding from everyone without a trace.

Jack knew that he had no control over the man, but it seemed off that he wasn’t eating rations or at least trying to hang out with the rest of the crew.   
The more Jack thought about it, the more Gabe’s behavior was…odd. Off. 

Not eating or drinking (to his knowledge), sneaking away without anyone noticing, and losing his usual cool in battle…?   
Jack was going to figure out what was going on here.

 

Gabe had just gotten back that night, shutting his door and letting his tense muscles relax some. His room was dark and the moon was beginning to show through his window; the shape hinting tomorrow would be a full one. He smirked under his mask and reached up to take it off, finally away from everyone else to comfortably do so.

“You gonna sit there and do nothing, or actually move?” A voice came from somewhere in his room. 

Gabe jolted and left his mask on, shotguns appearing out of nowhere and he pointed frantically, looking for the offender.

“Relax, you’re at our new base, no enemies. Just me.” Jack said, walking up in plain sight in order to not frighten Gabe anymore. 

Gabe’s arm twitched and he kept his shotguns up, not amused that Jack would sneak into his room and wait for him at 2 in the morning.

“What are you doing here?” Gabe snarled, getting pissy that he had been having a rather calm night.

“I’m here because your behavior is…strange. Not normal, even for us.” Jack said, sitting down on Gabe’s bed and then leaning back, trying to stay calm despite the fact he had a rather pissed Reaper pointing shotguns at him. 

Gabe simply lowered his guns and then looked up through the mask, Jack unable to see any emotions or get a read on how Gabe was feeling.

“I’m not doing anything stranger than one of your newbies leaving for a trip or sleeping all day.” Gabe retorted, putting the shotguns down on a nearby dresser.  
Jack crossed his arms, not convinced.

“No, see the difference is they eat with us and don’t act like a wild animal ready to eat someone on the battlefield.” Jack said, looking at Gabe, wishing he would take that god damn mask off.  
Gabe snapped up at the last comment, beginning to feel himself get on edge. 

He couldn’t…?  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jack…everything I’ve done on the field has been the same as when you fought against me.” He hissed those last two words, reminding him of what they had been for many years.

Jack huffed out, not getting anywhere with this. Between Gabe being highly defensive and Jack wishing he would just give up the charade, they were both getting impatient with the other.

Gabe just looked at him from the other side of the room, not budging and simply tilting his mask, hoping Jack would lose interest. 

“I’m not done with you. You’re going to spill what’s going on here at some point, and you better bet your ass that I’ll figure it out sooner than later.” Jack said, getting up and walking past Gabe and then stopping.

“Because I worry about you, Gabe.”

He then walked out and shut the door, leaving Gabe alone and to his thoughts.

“Tch…Si tú supieras…”

The next day was rough. 

They had gotten word of a skirmish that was getting out of hand, and decided to intervene. 

Jack had been firing pulse shots from far away while Gabe blasted foes with shotgun blasts, Mercy healing Tracer and Winston as they got more close and personal with the “rogues” that had incited this entire skirmish, when all of a sudden Jack was jumped by a flanker.

How he had snuck up on him was beyond him, but he was kicked to the side with his pulse rifle skidding away. 

Gabe and the others were 100 feet away, and Jack tried to yell out but the rogue simply slammed down a fist to silence him. 

It hurt like a bitch, blood erupting from his mouth and now broken nose, eyesight dazed with stars for the moment. 

“F-fuck!” Jack spat out, trying to reach out for anything.

“How pathetic, can’t even see.” The rogue mocked, kicking Jack in the torso and knocking the wind out of him. Jack heaved out and couldn’t breathe, his visor also cracked and giving staticked signals.

“G-GABE!” Jack yelled out, finally getting a pained breath.

“Oh, gonna call to your friends? I don’t think so!” The rogue laughed, stomping a leg down onto Jack’s ankle and cracking it, effectively hindering him from movement and causing him to yell in pain with what little breath he had. 

The rogue started dragging him into an abandoned house to try and silence him, throwing him across the floor and letting him hit the ground with a thud. 

Jack’s entire body was on fire and he felt blood coming out of his mouth, nose and god knows elsewhere. Mercy’s healing would be a godsend right now, but all he got was another crack to the face and his visor was toast. 

The only positive outcome was he could at least see the rogue now with his own eyes. It was a bandana-masked man, holding a small revolver that looked like McCree could pick his teeth with and shaking nervously.

So much for the gal he thought he had.

“Nervous much? Thought you were gonna put me in my place.” Jack mocked, despite being in total pain and unable to fight back. He felt blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth and his ankle was sending pain unbearable to any normal person. 

“Fuck off man! I’m gonna fucking kill you!” The rogue shouted, shaking more with his gun and then pointing it right at Jack’s forehead. Jack simply looked up, almost rolling his eyes at how he had come to this. 

He was about to make another witty comment when all of a sudden he heard a snarl. 

It happened in a split second, and had Jack not had supersoldier reflexes, he wouldn’t have seen the sheer terror on the rogue’s face before his entire head was smashed into a wall with a clawed hand. 

The blood and brain matter splattered all over the wall and onto Gabe, his mask-

“Gabe?!” Jack wheezed out, finally seeing Gabe underneath a cracked mask. Somehow one of the rogues had managed to crack half of the mask off, leaving most of his marred face available to see. 

But that wasn’t what caught Jack’s eyes.

No.

It was the long and sharp fangs that were bared as he continued to smash the body into the wall until it was not even recognizable as human and blood was streaked across Gabe’s face and claws.

His eyes were a molten red, enhanced due to the shadowy hood he always wore. 

Jack couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. 

Gabe was…a vampire. 

The clothing, the lack of food and water, the need to go out at nights unnoticed.

It all clicked. 

Gabe let the body slunk down, grimacing and pulling one taloned hand to his mouth and letting a sharp tongue lick the blood off.

Jack watched in partial horror and felt a tinge of…lust? His pants suddenly got a little tighter as Gabe lapped the blood off his hand in a sensual way, and then looked over at Jack.

“Gabe…” Jack barely muttered out, between getting horny and in so much pain he didn’t know what to do or say. 

Gabe walked over and knelt down to Jack and then held him to give support. Jack felt relieved that he didn’t run off and abandon him, but also had a shiver run down his spine. 

He was bleeding.

A lot.

And Gabe noticed. He felt Gabe breathe in his scent heavily, moving from the bottom of his neck to the top, almost kissing him. 

Gabe hadn’t held him this way in a very long time. And Jack felt it. 

“Your blood…god it smells…like strong cinnamon…” Gabe hissed, letting his tongue snake out and taste some of the blood coming out of the corners of Jack’s mouth. 

“Gabe….please…don’t..” Jack shivered, not wanting to be killed by his old best friend.

Gabe’s red eyes flickered up to Jack’s blue ones and seemed to soften. He then went in to kiss Jack, pressing against his lips and nipping at them. 

Jack was beginning to get dizzy from the combination of pain and arousal, holding onto Gabe for dear life, for whatever was going to happen. 

They then heard Mercy and Tracer yelling for them. 

Gabe leaned out of the kiss but brought a claw up to collect some of Jack’s blood from a cut on his cheek.

“Are you scared Jack~?” He purred out, tasting the blood on the claw and groaning out with how delicious it was.

“Are you scared of me?”

Mercy and Tracer were much closer, Gabe about to yell to them to get Jack medical assistance.

Jack’s head was swirling from all the emotions, unable to comprehend what was all going on. Gabe was here, a vampire, yet he hadn’t consumed him. He was so close, and he was dripping blood everywhere, yet he hadn’t even dared to drink it directly from him. 

“Jack! Gabriel!” Mercy shouted, her and Tracer coming in and rushing over to their sides.

Gabe pulled his hood up more and had the mask cover most of his face as he could; at least to hide the fangs and backed up. 

“Jack’s in severe pain and needs medical attention.” Gabe muttered, turning from them and starting to dissipate into his black smoke. 

Mercy nodded and started to use her healing staff to mend Jack while Tracer held him, having a disdainful look since Gabriel was leaving before his friend was even completely healed.

“Gabriel…” Jack sputtered out, starting to feel 100 times better, reaching out for his friend.

Gabe barely turned his head as he was almost completely dissipated, obviously teleporting to somewhere away.

“I’m not.”


	2. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack confronts Gabe about the new knowledge he's found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the steamy (bloody) part my mates. Cheers and enjoy!

After the battle Jack was given some time to rest for the last of the day, Mercy’s staff having done most if not all of the work but she wanted him to rest more.  
Jack unfortunately had a mission on his mind still, but it didn’t need any physical fighting.

He had went to Gabe’s room to see if he was there, but he had had a feeling Gabe wouldn’t be there, now knowing what he was. 

Gabe was more than likely attempting to avoid him and draw out the confrontation he knew that was going to happen, but Jack was a persistent man.  
He simply waited on Gabe’s bed and looked around at the man’s quarters.

It was decorated plainly, as Gabe had always decorated his quarters. The man moved around so much that he didn’t allow himself to do so. 

What was there was a set of guns, some shells and what looked like his old Overwatch pin. 

Jack got up and went over to pick it up, surprised that the man had kept the token. 

It was an old pin, and looked like it had gotten charred at some point, burnt marks here and there.

Jack thumbed over it, remembering when they had both gotten it. Jack had been prideful and accepted the token with happiness, placing the pin on his body immediately. 

If he remembered correctly, Gabe had accepted it too with pride, but had grimaced when he took it in hand, and then put it on himself a little hastily.  
Jack’s eyes widened. 

It was made of silver. Of course. 

It had burned him, but he still had held it. That would explain the burn marks on the pin.

But why had he kept it all this time? 

Jack set the pin back down and went to lay on the bed, getting tired since it was midnight. Gabe would probably get here at 2 AM again, so he was going to take a small nap before the vampire-

No, his friend got back. 

The bed was comfortable, and smelled like Gabe. He started to doze off, remembering all the times they had slept together and held one another. 

Jack wondered how he had never caught that Gabe was a vampire all those times…never noticing his fangs or his eyes…but then again whenever he had been bedded by Gabe he was so drunk on lust that he never paid attention to much.

He had been much younger then. 

Jack drifted off at the last thought that at any moment Gabe could’ve consumed him, but he never did. 

Gabe dissipated away from his kill, having drained the useless victim of its blood. His hunger was only slightly satiated; Gabe’s cravings for blood had only gotten worse after he tasted some of Jack’s blood again for the first time decades. 

Gabe shivered and licked his fangs, that blood. It was perfect. The taste of cinnamon and the sweet sunset mixed like a dangerous drink.

And he wanted more. 

Gabe shook his head, trying to get the words out of his head. 

“I’m not.”

Of course he was. Gabe had heard his heartbeat when he had had his mouth on his neck. But he had also heard his slight moans when he had touched him. 

He didn’t know what to process, having not touched the man in many, many years, not sure if he can control himself like he used to. 

And now Jack knew. Younger Jack had been oblivious, too lust driven and pure, but this one had finally seen Gabe’s slip. 

He growled and finally teleported into his quarters, not wanting to deal with any questions, especially not Jack. 

And speak of the devil. 

Jack was sleeping on his bed, all sprawled out and white hair tousled. 

He had obviously wanted to talk to him, but old age got the better of the man. 

Gabe chuckled quietly, walking over to the sleeping Jack and taking is mask off so he could see him in pure perfection. 

Gabe’s red eyes looked over the older Jack, watching the slow but steady rise and fall of his chest, his scarred but beautiful face, and his brilliant skin under the full moon. 

Gabe could see all the veins on him, full of live giving blood; to both of them. 

He licked his lips and sat down on the bed carefully to not wake Jack and started to ever so slightly trace his claws up Jack’s arms, then his chest and then to his neck.

How easy it would be to drink all of him and run just now. He wouldn’t even be able to scream in time.

But Gabe hadn’t done it when they were younger, and he wouldn’t do it now. Even with everything that had happened, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
He couldn’t kill him.

Jack stirred and then blue eyes were looking up at him; Gabe half expected Jack to startle, but he didn’t. 

“Fancy meeting you here.”

“I could say the same thing, considering its my quarters.”

Jack laughed out and then looked up to his friend’s piercing red eyes. How had he missed those when he was younger? They were so sharp and hypnotizing. 

Gabe didn’t stop tracing his neck, and started to rub Jack’s chin, being mindful of his sharp talons. 

“Gabe…about today..” Jack started.

“You said you weren’t scared.”

“I won’t tell any-“

“Why did you say that?” Gabe asked, keeping a neutral face but having a small storm of emotions inside. Jack had said he wasn’t afraid. 

“I said it because it’s true.” Jack said, leaning up and getting closer to his old friend. 

Gabe watched the emotions on Jack’s face, having been able to read them like a book when they were younger. He could tell when Jack was stressed, depressed, angry…anything. 

But he looked sincere tonight. 

“We were lovers Gabe, you used to whisper Spanish to me and fuck me until I was raw.”

Gabe started to feel himself stir, remembering the nights when they had time to have each other, when they could be aggressive and passionate. Be what they were when no one else could see.

“I just don’t know why you never told me you were a vampire.” Jack said, leaning into Gabe’s chest and kissing his neck.

Gabe groaned at the touch, starting to lose his cool.

“You would’ve run…”

“How do you know?” Jack asked, starting to kiss and lick up Gabe’s neck, feeling the vampire place his sharp claws on both of his hips.

“Because, if you had known…I would’ve had to turn you.” Gabe said, hissing when Jack bit down a little harder. 

“Why didn’t you turn me…? We could’ve been vampires together Gabe…” Jack moaned out, starting to get hard and wanting Gabe to reciprocate.

Gabe snapped up at that comment and snarled, grabbing Jacks arms and then pinning him down.

“I don’t think you understand the severity of that comment, Jack.” He hissed out his name, baring his fangs and hovering over Jack.

Jack was a little shocked at the reaction, and felt his heart race at how dominating Gabe was getting…plus those fangs were not helping. 

“I think I do, Gabe.” Jack mocked, bucking his crotch up to rub their clothed dicks together, gasping out when he felt Gabe’s hard on too. 

Gabe simply snarled more and yanked Jack up to where they were both upright and Jack was in his lap.

“I think you don’t.” Gabe said harshly in his ear, claws starting to puncture into Jack’s thin clothing.

Jack moaned out at the claws starting to rip his clothes and his skin slightly bleed, bucking again to edge Gabe on. 

He grabbed onto Gabe’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lips, not caring if the vampire was going to tear him apart and kept mewling his name. 

They rutted against each other until Gabe started to feel too tight in his clothing and started to strip, leather pieces and armour clunking to the ground as Jack watched.

“God you’re still as fucking hot as you were 30 years ago Gabe.” Jack breathed out, reaching to touch his chest and trace the scars there. 

“As are you, still delicate and so delicious looking…” Gabe purred again, starting to rip Jack’s already tattered clothing off to show his also scarred skin.

“Delicious enough to eat?” Jack said, sexily posing and spreading his legs to let Gabe see his throbbing dick. 

Gabe grinned and bared his fangs again, surprised at how raunchy Jack was to this day. He loomed over the white haired man and dragged his nails up his thighs, drawing blood that had a beautiful scent.

“Delicious enough to devour.” Gabe whispered, dragging his nails more and reveling in the way Jack cried out in pleasure from the painful cuts. 

“Masochist.” He laughed, collecting some of the blood on his hand and bringing it up to his mouth, letting his sharp tongue lap it up as Jack watched. 

“You gonna drink my blood? Fucking eat me?” Jack taunted more as Gabe groaned from the blood and Jack spurring him on. 

“God you’re a fucking slut.” Gabe muttered, reaching down to take Jack’s dick in hand and started to stroke him, smirking when Jack whined out and begged for more. 

“Gabe…god Gabe….tear me up, please just fucking-something!” Jack whined out more, not having felt any of this in so long it was all crashing down.

Gabe was feeling the same way, wanting to ravish the man in front of him, take him, devour him whole and make him his, forever.

Jack continued to mewl and whine, bucking into Gabe’s strong grip and urging Gabe to claw him more. 

Gabe happily obliged and clawed up his chest, watching as the blood trickled down. He laid Jack back and licked up the trails of blood, starting to feel drunk on the sickly sweet blood, able to sit here and drink it forever.

He licked all the way up Jack’s chest and then to his neck and smelled his heady scent. He wasn’t afraid in any way, his pulse quick and his moans needy. Jack was grabbing everywhere on Gabe, begging and wanting. 

Gabe smirked then and dragged his fangs up Jack’s neck, barely touching skin and waiting for Jack’s reaction.

It was something to die for.

Jack arched up and almost made Gabe puncture him right then and there if he hadn’t been quick. He whined at the lack of puncture and angled his neck for Gabe.

“Fuck Gabe, just do it, make me bleed, I wanna feel those fangs in me and your dick fucking me!” Jack shouted out, a little loud that anyone nearby would’ve heard.

Gabe didn’t care.

That was his final selling point. 

“Mierda…no sabes lo que haces a mí…” Gabe whispered out before sinking his fangs into Jack’s neck. 

Jack cried out even louder at the pain, but then felt warmth and a shot of pleasure as he felt his blood being drained. 

“G-Gabe! Gabe!” He wrapped his arms around Gabe’s neck and held on for dear life. 

Gabe felt like he was in heaven, the thick blood like heroin as it got into his body and he wanted more. 

But he didn’t want to end it now, not just yet. He let go of Jack’s neck and licked his lips, letting the blood drip down his chin and out of the corners of his mouth, flashing a toothy grin at Jack who was huffing from everything. 

Jack reached up to kiss Gabe with force, tasting his own blood which was a strong metallic shot to his tongue. His throat was burning with pain but it was beginning to just be an annoyance, although he could feel the blood dripping heavily down his shoulders and his sides.

“I’m gonna consume you Jack.” Gabe snarled, pinning the soldier down again and biting down right where his heart was, sucking viciously to draw out as much blood as he could. 

“FUCK!” Jack yelled out again, arching up into the bite to give Gabe as much as he wanted. 

Gabe moaned at how giving Jack was being, reaching down and giving his dick a long stroke before he leaned back and dragged two fingers in the pooling blood on Jack’s belly.

“You wanna be fucked raw huh Morrison? Take you with just blood and my thick cock?” Gabe huskily said out, pressing both fingers into Jack’s ass without warning.

Jack screamed out for probably the fifth time that night as Gabe’s fingers entered roughly, but he screamed out in pleasure. The painful burn from all the bites and the rough treatment was giving him a high and his cock was dripping. 

“God damn Gabe, fucking….ah!” Jack gasped out, Gabe twisting and scissoring his two fingers to try to barely stretch Jack so it wouldn’t be too bad.

“I’m gonna wreck your ass Jack and then drain you until you’re screaming, until you have nice pretty fangs like mine…” Gabe rasped out, yanking his fingers out roughly and then lining his cock up against Jack’s asshole.

“Fuck me, god dammit just do it!” Jack huffed out, pressing his ass to try and get Gabe to go faster. 

Gabe just smirked and pushed in, catching his breath at how tight Jack was. He hadn’t been fucked probably since their times together. 

“Gaaaaaabe!” Jack cried out, feeling his ass stretch and bleed a little. Gabe snarled and howled, thrusting his dick all the way until he bottomed out in Jack and they were both grasping and clawing at each other. 

Jack arched himself up more for Gabe, and Gabe bite down everywhere he could puncture his fangs into. Blood was drizzling down Jack’s white skin and onto the bed as Gabe thrusted more and more into his ass. 

“Fuck Gabe, more!” Jack cried out, his gums bleeding as the fangs were starting to puncture out in his own mouth. Gabe laughed and bent Jack back over, angling him to where he could slam into him and hit his prostate every time. 

Jack screamed in bliss and was lost in it all. Gabe held a thigh in his hand and then bit down on it, drinking what little blood Jack had left and moaning.  
“Gabe, oh god Gabe, bite me on the neck again! I’m so close!” Jack was crying and clawing at him, begging for him.

“Fuck Jack, you’re so beautiful.” Gabe hissed out, seeing Jack’s brilliant blue eyes now a sharp red. He was covered in blood and bite wounds, Gabe’s cock deep in his ass and begging for more. 

And he obliged.

Gabe leaned up to Jack’s neck and bite down on the opposite side of the first puncture and groaned in tandem with Jack. Jack was mewling and crying out, Gabe feeling his ass get tighter on his dick.

“Gabe…fuck I’m gonna-ah!” Jack howled out, orgasm hitting him and spurting out hot cum between their bellies. 

Gabe snarled one last time and bite down as hard as he could onto Jack and thrusted two more times and then emptied into Jack’s ass, the tightness and the blood overwhelming him. 

Jack was gasping for breath as Gabe came inside him, feeling the hot cum spurt all in and then Gabe stopped thrusting, but stayed connected to Jack.

They were both sweating and looked at each other. Jack could see in the dark much clearer now, and could see all the marks and scars and nicks on Gabe’s face. He could see his bloodied lips and chin, and his fanged smirk that he had. 

Gabe cupped Jack’s face, pulling a lip down and looking at the brand new fang that was bloody from the gum puncture. He also looked at the now brilliant red eyes that were looking up at him, pupils blown and so sweet. 

He had to say he’ll miss the blue eyes, but these were beautiful in their own way.

Especially in the moonlight. 

“God Gabe….that was fucking….hot.” Jack heaved out, still trying to get used to what was happening. He felt the marks and the bites healing, he felt his teeth hurting and his bones shift.

“Yeah? You’re a bit of a masochistic slut.” Gabe laughed out, and leaned down and kissed his new vampire. 

“You’re beautiful in this moonlight.” Gabe said, pulling out of Jack and then laying down beside him to wrap his arms around Jack.

The blood didn’t bother Gabe, as a matter of fact he would drink it and drown in it for the rest of his eternity if he could.

And now he can. 

Jack rotated and snuggled into Gabe’s embrace, kissing his clavicle.

“This is going to be interesting for the group…” Jack muttered, laughing a little at the end.

“Considering I kept it quiet for 40+ years, I think you’ll be fine.” Gabe said, kissing Jack’s head and stroking his white hair that had a few red stains in it. 

It had been a good night.


End file.
